Usually, a plurality of fishing rods each can be used in the sea fishing. In such a situation, the fishing lines drawn outwardly from each the fishing rods have to be spaced apart from each other a determined length such that they will not tangle with each other. Therefore, it is necessary to calculate the length of each of the fishing lines so as to appropriately space them apart from each other. However, the conventional method for calculating the length of the fishing line is performed by manual measurement by the user, thereby easily causing an error in measuring the length of the fishing line.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional method for calculating the length of the fishing line.